Christine Royce
|alignment =Neutral |actor =Laura Bailey Veronica Belmont |dialogue =NVDLC01Christine.txt NVDLC03Christine.txt |aggression =Aggressive |confidence =Foolhardy |assistance =Helps Friends and Allies |eye color =Blue |hairstyle =Bald |height =0.92 |factions =NVDLC01ChristineFaction, NVDLC01TrapFaction |class =NVDLC01ChristineClass |combat style=Default |GECK race =Christine |baseid = |refid = }} |content2= |content3= |content4= |content5= }} Knight Christine Royce'Christine Royce: ''" |{Script Notes: Christine has just gotten her voice back. It's a little sore, new, and she's testing it out.} }}" " |{Script Notes: Christine has just gotten her voice back. It's a little sore, new, and she's testing it out.} }}" " |{Script Notes: Christine has just gotten her voice back. It's a little sore, new, and she's testing it out.} }}" " |{Script Notes: Christine has just gotten her voice back. It's a little sore, new, and she's testing it out.} }}" " |{Script Notes: Christine has just gotten her voice back. It's a little sore, new, and she's testing it out.} }}" " |{Script Notes: Christine has just gotten her voice back. It's a little sore, new, and she's testing it out.} }}" " |{Script Notes: Christine has just gotten her voice back. It's a little sore, new, and she's testing it out.} }}" (NVDLC01Christine.txt) is a mute human prisoner trapped in the Sierra Madre in 2281. Background Royce is a member of the Circle of Steel, the internal affairs of the Brotherhood of Steel. She was a scribeThe Courier: "BOS You were a Brotherhood of Steel Scribe?" Christine Royce: nods. She looks impressed. (NVDLC01Christine.txt) in the Brotherhood of Steel before joining the Circle of Steel at the rank of knight. During her life in California, she was in love with Veronica Santangelo.Chris Avellone on Twitter November 19, 2019 However, due to then-Elder Elijah's intervention, the two were separated: Santangelo stayed in the Mojave chapter, while Royce joined the Circle.The Courier: "Ever been in love?" Veronica Santangelo: " " The Courier: "What happened?" Veronica Santangelo: "She left the Brotherhood. Wanted to put some distance between herself and her parents. Since our membership isn't open to outsiders, some members think that obligates all of us to procreate. You can guess which camp her parents belonged to." The Courier: "You didn't go with her?" Veronica Santangelo: "No. Couldn't bring myself to leave everyone else behind. Couldn't convince her to stay, either. I'd hoped love would be enough to influence her decision, but it wasn't. We were both too stubborn. I don't know where she is now, but I'm sure she's moved on. I still think about her, though. Once in a while." (Veronica.txt)The Courier: "You were looking for someone?" Christine Royce: nods and raises a finger. The Courier: "A robot?" Christine Royce: shakes her head and pumps her fist near her chest. The Courier: "Man?" Christine Royce: nods. She makes a motion with her hands around her chin, drawing it down, and then she raises her hands and clenches them at the sky. The Courier: "Or a woman?" Christine Royce: shakes her head... then stops mid-way, frowns... then tilts her head, as if thinking. She seems lost in thought for a moment. glances at you, as if caught, then she smiles slightly, but there's an edge to it. Then she shakes her head, slowly, once. (NVDLC01Christine.txt)Frog Helm Fan Club on Veronica and Christine reactivity in Dead Money by Joshua SawyerFrog Helm Fan Club on Tragic Lesbian trope and by Joshua Sawyer When Elijah abandoned the Brotherhood after the disastrous defense of HELIOS One from the New California Republic Army, he left a trail of crimes across the wasteland. As word of these crimes reached the Circle, Christine was dispatched to track him down. She managed to locate him at Big MT. However, once she confronted her mark at Little Yangtze, they were interrupted by security robots. The elder escaped using the ghoulified Chinese prisoners as walking bombs while Royce was wounded and taken to the Y-17 medical facility for processing.Patient log: Y-17.0 During the course of experiments at the facility (involving jamming electrodes into the skull, and, in her own words: "Making a flashlight out of her head."), her brain was damaged to the point of her losing the ability to read and write words properly (although she can still do equations and mathematical sums).The Courier: "You said you got off lucky?" Christine Royce: " Never going back... and Elijah was on his way here, so I couldn't stop to see if it was something I could fix... ...if you can even fix what happened to me when they jabbed the electrodes into my skull and turned my head into a flashlight. I got here, and my voice got severed... now I have a new one. " (NVDLC01Christine.txt)The Courier: "Can the Auto-Doc heal your scars?" Christine Royce: " ...it just ends up being a mish-mash of symbols, not letters. Can still do math, formulas, equations... " (NVDLC01Christine.txt) It was there that she was rescued by Ulysses, who blew up part of the facility just to get her out. She recovered with him for several days in a nearby cave, where they discussed philosophy and the failure of modern civilizations like the New California Republic or Caesar's Legion to forge a new future. Once Ulysses met the Think Tank and received his answers, the two separated.Ulysses log Y-17.15 Christine left Big Mountain with the Mark I stealth suit and resumed her quest to find Elijah. Her original armor and rifle were left behind. She eventually tracked him to the Sierra Madre Casino & Resort, where she was captured by his slave, Dog, and forced to work for him in breaking into the Sierra Madre while fitted with an explosive collar. At some point, she was also locked in an Auto-Doc in the Villa's Medical District by Dean Domino, where her vocal cords were torn out. The Auto-Doc repeated the procedure for two weeks in which Christine eventually developed claustrophobia as a result.Christince Royce: "Did you know the Stimpak reservoirs ran out within an hour of being in there? I was in there for two weeks, and it kept... repeating the procedure." (NVDLC01Christine.txt)The Courier: " " Christine Royce: SUCCEEDED nods... slowly, then puts her hand in front her throat, closes it slowly, then points at you. (NVDLC01Christine.txt) She later regains use of her voice when the operation is completed by the Auto-Doc in Vera Keyes' hotel room. It is there that it is revealed that her capture and replacement of her voice was part of Domino's plan to break into the Sierra Madre vault, as the elevator could only be activated by the voice of the long-dead Keyes.The Courier: "Elijah didn't put you in the Auto-Doc... Dean did." Christine Royce: " Why would he want to torture me? " The Courier: "He wasn't trying to torture you, he needed to alter your voice to use an audio-lock." Christine Royce: "An audio-lock to where? |Chewing it over, slight disgust at end.}} He was trying to figure out if I recognized him... and see if my throat healed. I'll deal with you first, then I'll deal with him." (NVDLC01Christine.txt) Interactions with the player character Interactions overview Quests * Find Collar 12: Christine: The Courier has to travel to the Villa clinic to find her. Once inside, they have to release her and take her to the fountain in front of the Sierra Madre. * Mixed Signals: The Courier has to escort Christine to the Puesta del Sol switching station to get her ready for her part of the Trigger the Gala Event quest. * Last Luxuries: The Courier has to find and confront Christine in the Sierra Madre Casino & Resort. * Heist of the Centuries: Christine can use her new voice to unlock the elevator to the Sierra Madre vault. Other interactions * When the Courier travels with Christine, she will be able to block out radio and speaker signals for a short time. She will also increase the amount of time taken for the collar to detonate. * She knows how to counterfeit Sierra Madre chips, and can give the player character the Coin Operator perk with the right dialogue options. * If the player character has at least 75 Medicine and initiates "You were badly hurt by that Autodoc" dialogue option, there is an additional dialogue option when discussing Christine's love interest ("Oh, girlfriend."), and one can easily calm her down, stating that the player character understands her situation; if the player character has the Cherchez La Femme or Confirmed Bachelor perk there is an additional interaction with Christine when they leave her at her post before the Gala Opening. If the Courier accepts to hold Christine's hand, they can promise that they will return for her. * She can be intimidated with the Terrifying Presence perk to be forced into the elevator in the Mixed Signals quest. This results in a loss of Karma. Endings Inventory Notes * The player character must have a high Perception or Intelligence in order to understand her properly. Various skill checks require: PER 6, 8; INT 6, 7; Speech 50; Science 60, 75; Medicine 60, 75; Explosives 60. (Explosives 60 and Science 60 are both options in the same conversation and give the same result.) The Math Wrath, Cherchez La Femme and Confirmed Bachelor perks, as well as Power Armor Training and Brotherhood of Steel reputation, give additional conversation options. * As a result of her imprisonment in the Auto-Doc, Christine has developed claustrophobia. * Her dialogue indicates that she may have developed some kind of alexia from what happened to her in the Big MT. * In Old World Blues, when speaking to Dala, the player character has the option to say "The quick scribe jumps over the lazy paladin" for observational purposes, which Christine also says. The above line is also a play on the well-known phrase, "The quick brown fox jumps over the lazy dog," which itself is an English pangram, a sentence that uses every letter of the alphabet. * She is the third shortest adult character in game; her height is only 92% of the normal size. Other small characters are Sunny Smiles (95%), Sammy Weathers (92.5%), the Gomorrah floor manager (90%) and the shortest, Irate Ida (85% of normal height). Notable quotes | | | | }} Behind the scenes Appearances Christine Royce appears only in the Fallout: New Vegas add-on Dead Money. However, her voice is also heard in the add-on Old World Blues and she is mentioned in the add-on Lonesome Road. Bugs If the player character has Dean Domino or Dog/God as a companion, the camera may center directly through the player character's head (or chest) during the first bit of dialogue with Christine. * A possible fix is setting any companions to wait before starting dialogue with her. Gallery Deadmoney-2.jpg Deadmoneyscreen_06B.jpg Find_Collar_12.jpg Nvdlc01 eg christinekilledelijah.jpg|Christine in a cut endings slide Category:Dead Money human characters Category:Old World Blues human characters Category:Old World Blues mentioned-only characters Category:Lonesome Road human characters Category:Lonesome Road mentioned-only characters Category:Fallout: New Vegas companions Category:Fallout: New Vegas Brotherhood of Steel characters de:Christine Royce es:Christine Royce pl:Christine Royce pt:Christine Royce ru:Кристин uk:Крістін Ройс zh:克莉絲汀·羅伊斯